1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including the step of forming a photoresist pattern on an insulating film formed on a semiconductor substrate and the step of processing the insulating film by removing its unnecessary portions by wet etching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is known that includes at least the steps of forming a film on a semiconductor substrate; exposing the surface of the film to inert ions; and forming a resist film and patterning the film into a desired shape by wet etching. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-256224.)
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-256224 has an object of controlling permeation of an etchant at the interface between a resist and an interlayer film by increasing adhesion between the resist and the interlayer film and of preventing permeation of an etchant at the interface between interlayer films by increasing adhesion between the interlayer films.